


那波尼德

by melonLion



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonLion/pseuds/melonLion





	那波尼德

你是在一次慈善晚宴上遇见他的。  
说是晚宴，能吃的东西没有多少，你要了一份味道的很糟的咖啡，喝了一口皱起眉头，置于桌上没再碰过一次。音乐声音太嘈杂，节目也无趣，要不是代表企业出席，女魔头号令你留着给人颁奖，你早就想走了。分猪肉的奖项，毫无疑义的表彰会，左手倒右手的授勋典礼，几方资本掺入其中互相捧场，一份蛋糕你切一半他割三分，光鲜都是表面的借口。原本徘徊在你脑中的念头只有上工后去吃点东西，来慰藉自己受尽委屈的肠胃。对于此事之外的情况则毫无兴趣。  
意兴阑珊之时，你向后倚着沙发靠背换了一个姿势，放松僵硬的腰板，突然被背后传来的一阵骚乱声吸引了注意。你向后看去。是几个年轻又高挑的男孩，穿着借来的衣服画着精致妆容，应该是最近小有名气的某个偶像男团。他们中间有一个成员，身上的西装布料沾了一大团饮料泼洒形成的污渍，看上去狼狈而无措。  
“对不起对不起！”服务员低头哈腰连声致歉。  
“你……怎么回事！这就要上台了……”遭中者没有抱怨也没有咒骂，只不过皱紧了眉头，倒是他旁边的成员一脸不忿地发声。  
“没有关系，我先去换一件。”  
他说话的声音竟然很温和，不过紧皱的眉头却显示出他的状态不是那么的风轻云淡。你这时候才想起来他是刚刚在舞台上表演过的，跟着他的队友们。现在一伙人换了衣服，整整齐齐坐在后面等待颁奖，也许是个“新锐组合”或者“新锐男子团体”。现在横生波折，一伙年轻人集体犯了难。  
你可没有路见不平的古道热肠，多看了几眼就收回了目光，直到晚会工作人员客客气气地凑过来，给你发上台发言的手卡。你想起去休息室里把自己随便穿的外衣换下来。结果去到门前一推门，才发现里面已经有人了。  
还是之前遇到麻烦的那个小艺人。你正好听见他的助理在说，“来不及了，没有能穿的衣服了”，这时你进了门。你进门的时间很不巧。他脱了外衣和裤子站在那边，旁边的造型师抱着被弄脏的衣服正在犯愁。他上身穿着衬衫，下身只穿了一件白色的四角内裤，款式是宽松款，却还是能看出下面裹着的一个完美的臀形，臀根健美有肉，向下延伸到小腿，细白修长。  
他被突然进来的不认识的人吓到，束手无策地摆手，也不知道是想遮脸还是遮身上。但是好像都无济于事。你这时才仔细端详了他的样子。你们个头相近，身材也不差太多。但他毕竟是吃的青春这碗饭，容貌样子上纤秀俊美，细长的眼睛相比娱乐圈大众审美更具东方韵味。而且那张脸上的神情是如此的自然，跟这圈子里太多程序化的面具都不太一样。  
你开始觉得有趣。  
他的助理凑上来结结巴巴地想要请你先出去，让他们的艺人换上衣服。你目不转睛地看着他，说：“我有套西装，可以借给你穿。”  
你的秘书从车里提来了那身衣服，你在国外专门请人量身订做的，穿在他身上也意外的合适。你看着赏心悦目。他的造型师却被这一身高定惊的瞠目结舌。他倒是放下心来，似乎只因为眼前的困境得到解决而解脱。无知者不惧。他真情实意地跟你致谢，你微微一笑，很难说没有其他意思。  
颁奖时你记住了他的名字，并在大众目光下搂着他的腰合影。他这时才显得更为惊讶，看着你只穿着休闲打扮上台，表情里又多了一丝歉意。  
你把奖杯递给他，对他说“恭喜”，他欣然接受，喜悦溢于言表。下了台，他又向你致谢。“您真是我的贵人。”  
你轻轻环了一下他的腰挎，在他耳边细语。  
你说：“晚上想吃什么，我请你。”  
他好像这时才明白了些什么，脸上重新浮现出尴尬，还带着一丝惶恐。  
但你可没给他选择的余地。

你们就这样确立了关系。背地里的，不见光的，潜规则的包养。这话难听且直白，局内人都不会明讲。索性是刚开始，你的脾气出奇的好，可以包容金丝雀的各种任性。对于姘头的要求你从不吝啬，奢侈品牌时尚资源说给就给。到他这儿却格外不同。小爱豆提出的第一个要求，是在第一次事后，你躺在床上拨弄他的发旋，叫他“小宝贝”。  
“能不能，不这么叫我呢？”他说。  
亲密的称呼他不愿意接纳，你转而叫他“有趣的小朋友”。他垂目接受，你则对他的不到处宣扬，不狐假虎威十分满意。小朋友的个性实在是有趣。唯一的不满也许是介于在这种关系上，他总是带着不自觉的抗拒和焦虑，好像身上背负十字架，或者说是贞节牌坊。不仅要自己负罪，也要他人陪他忏悔。这对于你这种享乐主义者来说无法理解。但是玷污圣子的乐趣此前绝无仅有。第一次做的时候他甚至不愿意直面现实，俯身用后背位做徒劳的逃避，像是发生危险的时候，鸵鸟把头埋入沙子。  
初次人事的穴口经过充分润滑也非常紧致。你差点三分钟缴械，拍了两下他的臀肉叫他放松。他发出轻声的呜咽，像极了某种被人攥到手心里揉捏的小动物。你抚摸他僵硬绷紧大腿根，握住他的阴茎安抚，然后再在他慢慢放松下来之后，毫不客气地挺入。刺激到敏感点的快感让小朋友发出一声短促的哭喊，徒劳抓挠床单。可是他的腿弯被你抱着，臀肉被你拿捏在手，要害完全坦露，持续射击靶心。水光淋漓的入口贪吃吞吐，色欲糜烂，呻吟与性交拍打声在屋子里回响。  
这下你如愿了。一个原本是修道院圣子的角色，或者至少是自以为的，被你彻底拉入炼狱里成为华服装裹的婊子。他在这场长如马拉松的性事最后崩溃射精，同时流下泪来。好像他是被一条邪恶的蛇侵犯了后穴，钻到肠子深处吃尽了他的五脏六腑，现在只剩下一副外表精美的空壳。之前脆弱的自尊已经被你击垮，现在这尊身体里只剩下胆怯。就好像之前你带他去餐厅，他胆战心惊地坐着，手足无措地用不好刀叉。  
你躺在床上看他瘫在身边，神情涣散。你觉得就这样了，索然无味地伸手摆弄他的发旋，想随意从脑内搜索一个借口打发了这具行尸走肉。  
没想到他说：“能不能，不这么叫我呢？”  
这次轮到你来惊讶。

他确实是忠诚的圣子，单纯用倔强来表彰根本不能概括完全他的品格。你着了迷，琢磨着何种方法能把他彻底拉入深渊陪你沉沦。威逼利诱，或者用更恶劣的手段折磨他的心性。有时候一整个假期，整整两天你都会强迫他陪你在床上度过，一日三餐靠服务生送上门来。他得忍着你塞进后面开启震动模式的跳蛋，裹着浴袍遮挡那一身性爱痕迹去开门。最过分的是冰桶里的冰块，让它们在穴肉内融化的感觉刺痛难忍，但你插入时感受到的紧致却如同登入云端。你只这么折腾过他一次，却着着实实让他病了一个星期，他每日带病坚持拍戏，下班赶去医院输液。你去看过他一次，见他打完了针躺在担架床上睡着了，也没忍心去叫醒他。  
他大概至今也不知道吧。  
但不可避免的，你的威严仍然有被挑衅的情况。小朋友虽然脾气固执，但绝大多数情况下都是一个乖巧耐操的屁股。搓揉乳房和被按到落地窗上抽插也只会短促地抱怨喊痛。被一直强烈拒绝的是用口交取悦。他拥有美好的唇形和可爱的兔牙，面对阴茎却绝不松口。你甚至要挟他要用上开口器，晃动着项圈警告他要把他锁在床上，叫他彻底学会什么叫做乖乖听话。他恐惧地瑟缩了一下，选择驯服下来，是因为知道你可能真的会这么干。  
小朋友在张嘴含入性器的时候哭了，颤抖的睫毛上沾染泪花。他的技术很差，远远不如下面的那张小嘴会吸吮，还差点被自己的口水呛住窒息。但是你却心满意足，因为只要迈出第一步，就有更多的以后可以慢慢学习进步。你可以在锻炼他的小嘴的时候，用不断震动的假阴茎堵住他下面那个不知餮足的穴口，在他渐渐忍受不住的时候换上自己的捅进去。一遍一遍碾压折磨他的前列腺，直到他被快感高潮刺激的彻底瘫软。  
这些都没有关系。你一遍遍吻过他的唇，哪怕时至今日，只要他还清醒，仍然还会抗拒。  
你很有耐心。


End file.
